Establish and maintain a hospital-wide, in service, interdepartmental head injury surveillance team and registry. Registry to include identifying information, date of injury, date of CAT scans, disposition of patient. The investigative surveillance team shall be appointed and maintained by the Principal Neurosurgical and Neurological Investigators.